Bubbly
by BTRCutie
Summary: Whenever Logan sees James' bubbly face, it makes his toes wiggle and his nose crinkle. JAGAN FLUFF! The fluffest Jagan in the world. I swear.


**A.N: Oh my gosh. Guys! Listen to Bubbly by Colbie Caillat. I swear that song is the cutest sweetest song in the world! My friend told me about it during work the other day and I listened to it and now we are both obsessed with it. But it inspired this fluffy Jagan fic so, that is a good thing, right? **

**I don't own anything. : ( **

_Bubbly_

Logan has been awake for a while now, but he can't fall asleep when he is face to face with the world's most beautiful face, can he?

James had him feeling like a child now, the way he would sing him to sleep or how he sometimes would feed him much to Logan's dismay. The way James would tuck him in bed and give him a good night kiss along with the process and not to mention the sometimes good night story. But what could Logan say; he loved every single moment of James' babying. It made him feel special, like he was worth someone's time.

Logan glances over at the almost sleeping James, whose eyes are lidded and ready to shut within minutes, his lips parting slightly, for breathing access. Brunette strands of hair, hanging sloppily in his eyes.

He opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at Logan.

Logan blushes, because every time he sees that bubbly happy face smiling at him, it gives him tingles.

The tingles start in his toes, making him wiggling them, then the tingles carry to his nose, which makes him crinkle his nose unintentionally.

He shudders. James protectively, scoots closer to him, embracing him tighter, making Logan blush. His cheeks turn a dusty pink reddish shade, which makes James laugh as he takes notice. He then leans in to plant a kiss on the small boy's lips, lingering to nuzzle him a bit. He then draws soft circles on Logan's blushing cheeks, which made Logan blush even more, of course.

Logan giggles a bit under his breath; James does funny things to him. His toes were wiggling _again. _And he was quite sure that was not normal.

Logan stares intensely at James, James crocks his neck as he lifts his head a few inches off the pillow.

"What's the matter?" he asks half groggily, half awake. His hair was messed up and he looked so cute in Logan's humble opinion.

"Nothin, you just make my toes wiggle and my nose crinkle, other than I am fine." Logan simply states as he starts to smile like an idiot. He keeps a smile on his face.

"Oh, well, think I can fix that." James lies back down, his head lightly hitting the pillow with little force. He pulls Logan closer to his strong chest, pulling the white sheets above them both.

Rain is pattering on the window pane but Logan and James are hiding in a safer place, both snuggled close together under their tent of sheets, James draws circles on Logan's back. Logan's breathe hitches in his throat and his toes are wiggling _again _which sends tingles to his nose, and causes him to crinkle his nose _again._

James chuckles lightly as he sees Logan's silly reactions. "Come here, silly." He jokes as he pulls Logan onto his chest.

"Do you want me to fix your little tingling problem?" He asks, trying his hardest to keep a straight sincere face. And he has to bite his bottom lip to prevent an unwanted smile.

Logan raises an eyebrow. "Only if you let me feed myself from now on. I don't need you to help feed me, James; I am very capable off feeding myself."

"I know, you are capable of doing everything on your on." He pause, a moment hesitating, "Well, almost everything." He says as he smirks dirtily, which earns Logan a blush and earns James a light smack on the chest. James merely chuckles lightly. Oh.

Logan hides his face in James' neck.

"Aww did I embarrass you, Logie bear?" James mumbles softy in his ear.

"No." Logan denies the truth.

"Sorry, babe." James mutters softly, carefully playing with Logan's brunette hair.

James pulls Logan up to his gaze then kisses Logan's nose, he lingers a bit, nuzzling him. "Love you so much, baby." He says sincerely.

Logan smiles as they nuzzle, his toes are wiggling again and his nose is crinkling again. "Love you too," He mumbles back.

Logan straddles James's hips and leans down to place a kiss on James' chin.

James hands sneak around to Logan's hips and he grips them before lifting his fingers. He gently tickles Logan's sides, causing Logan to gasp and jump up a bit.

Logan giggles and falls down onto James' chest. "S-s-stop" he mumbles. 

James doesn't. He tickles faster and harder.

Logan giggles harder and he is laughing so hard tears are forming in his eyes. "J-J-J-AH-ames." He chokes out.

James stops. He is still smirking though.

He rolls Logan back to his side and James holds him in his arms and when James holds him like that he is comfortable enough to feel his warmth. James kisses his nose carefully and the feeling shows because they honestly love each other.

Few minutes later he looks back down to see a sleeping Logan. He laughs gently, playing with his sleeping boyfriend's hair.

"Good night, babe." James whispers as he turns on his side to face his beautiful boyfriend. He then dozes off the sleep.

_THE END! _

**A.N: So yeah. Kinda lame, I guess but I hated that last fic I wrote so I had to do this. Oh and ignore how I kept making James call Logan baby or babe. It's like my biggest obsession right now and I needed to do it. Sorry.**

**Love you all xoxo You guys are the best. **

**-Smiles shyly- Review? If not, I will live, I swear. ….I think….**


End file.
